1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer based articles having increased structural rigidity. More particularly, the invention relates to polymer based articles formed by polymer mixes containing fullerenes whereby the fullerenes impart structural rigidity to the polymer chains which make up the polymer based articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphitic carbon molecules, which consist of hexagonally arranged carbon atoms are used throughout the chemical and manufacturing industries for reinforcing polymer based compounds such as synthetic and natural rubbers. Graphitic carbon tends to be a good conductor of electricity and heat but is extremely soft and malleable. Likewise, amorphous forms of carbon such as carbon black have relatively large specific surface areas and improved reinforcing properties, but tend to be poor resistors against heat build up. Further, carbon black tends to have a high modulus of elasticity but is poor in fatigue resistance and cut resistance.
Ideally compounds used as reinforcing agents will be good conductors of electricity and heat, should have a large specific surface area with improved reinforcing properties, will have a high modulus of elasticity and will impart good fatigue and cut resistance characteristics.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide polymer based structures formed from a combination of polymer chains and fullerene molecules.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide polymer based products formed from a combination of polymer chains and fullerene molecules wherein the polymer based product is resistant to deformation caused by excessive heat.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide polymer based products formed from a combination of polymer chains and fullerene molecules wherein the polymer based product is resistant to deformation caused by physical contact with other objects.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.